


Simple Needs Fulfilled

by ALC_Punk



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Jenna enjoys riding Cally's face.
Relationships: Cally/Jenna Stannis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Simple Needs Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an excuse to write Cally/Jenna, really. And to break a writer's block streak.

Jenna rides Cally's face with a smirk on her lips. It's stirring, Cally's attention to detail. An almost _telepathic_ anticipation of her needs that sends her blood hot. Even when she's desperate, the Auronar woman keeps her right on the edge, right before the plummet for too long and not long enough. 

When she comes, body clenching, it's as though she can see the stars and bask in stellar winds.

After, Cally lies there panting, staring as Jenna slides her fingers into her cunt, twisting and thrusting until her eyes go wide, and there's an _echo_ in Jenna's head. 

_YES._


End file.
